El cid
Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar "El Cid campeador" va nàixer en Vivar, (Burgos), 1043 i va morir en Valéncia, dumenge 10 juliol 1099, fon un guerrero i hidalgo castellà. Vivar es una chicoteta aldea situada a 7 quilómetros de la ciutat de Burgos, fronterera llavors en lo regne de Navarra. Pel seu pare, Diego Lainez, pertanyia a la noblea infançona; per la seua mare, filla del magnat Rodrigo Àlvarez, descendent per llínea paterna de Laín Calvo, u dels dos Juges de Castella, a l'alta noblea. Orfe en 1058, s'educà en el palau real junt a l'infant Sancho. Estudià lletres i lleis, segurament en el monasteri de Sant Pere de Cardeña. En la mort de Ferran I (27 decembre 1906), pare de Sancho, este és proclamà rei, Sancho II, i una vegada pressa possessió del regne de Castella, armà cavaller (1060) i nomenà alferes real al Cid. El Cid venç al navarro Jimeno Garcés en duel judicial. Gràcies ad esta victòria rep el sobrenom de 'Campeador' (Campi doctor). El terme "Cid" se l'aplicaren els musulmans i equival a «senyor» i deriva de la transcripció de l'aràbic 'sayyid', que significa amo o senyor. Braç dret del rei Sancho II. Participà en el sometiment del regne taifa Saragossà (1067), en les batalles de Llantada (1068) i Golpejera (1070). El seu senyor morí en la rodada de Zamora (1072). En l'iglésia de Santa Gadea de Burgos, prengué jurament a Anfós VI per a poder ser reconegut com a rei. Una vegada fet açò és feu el seu vassall. És casà en la neboda del rei, Jimena Díaz, filla del comte d'Oviedo el 19 de Juliol de 1074. La mort de Sancho II arruïnà la posició del Cid en la cort. (1080). Estant en Sevilla cobrant les pariages a al-Mu'tamid per al rei de Castella, derrotà al rei granadi Abd Alláh, García Ordóñez i uns atres castellans, els apresonà en Cabra. Els concedí la llibertat als tres dies, pero en avant contà en una declarada enemistat del favorit. A conseqüència d'una atrevida cavalcada per terres toledanes en resposta ad un atac musulmà a Gormaz, Anfós VI li declarà incorregut en l'ira regia, sanció que duya al desterro (1081). En el seu primer desterro, deixa a la seua dòna i als seus fills en Cardeña. Busca un nou senyor. És rebujat en Barcelona, pero no en Saragossa, a on se fica al servici d'al-Mu'tamin. Defenent-lo derrota al germà d'est, al-háyib Mundir, rei de Lleida, i a son aliat Berenguer II de Barcelona en Almenar, a 20 Km. de Lleida, apresonant al mateix. Al socórrer a Anfós VI en Rueda (1083), lo rei, segons el Fur, li tornà el favor regi i retorna a Castella, pero decidix tornar al servici d'al-Mu'tamin i en Morella venç a Sancho Ramírez d'Aragó i a Mundir (1084). Poc després, Anfós VI jura prendre Saragossa, el Cid no combat, puix no desija combatre al seu senyor. L'arribada dels almoràvits i la derrota de Zalaca reconcilien de nou a monarca i vassall (1087). Anfós permet al Cid que retorne a Llevant, concedint-li totes les conquistes que fera als musulmans. Unit a Musta'in, que succeix a Mu'tamin de Saragossa, auxilia a al-Qádir de Valéncia i llibera esta bella ciutat del sometiment de Mundir de Lleida en tropes castellanes a sou (1088). Com a protector d'al-Qádir, a l'any següent, i en 7.000 castellans més, llibera de nou a Valéncia del sometiment que impongueren Munddir i Berenguer II i conseauix que és someteren al seu rei Anfós els principats de Valéncia, Albarracín i Alpuente (1089). Anfós VI anava a acodir en defensa d'Aledo, sitiada per l'emir almoravit Yúsuf b. Tásfin (1089), ordena al Cid que se li unixca en les seues tropes, pero per circumstàncies imprevistes no pogué alcançar la host real. L'ira del rei, li fa incórrer de nou en el desterro, el segon per al Cid. El Cid domina Llevant. L'enemistat entre lo rei i ell feu que perguera la seua anterior posició en Llevant i que tinguera que començar de nou. Davant els estrals causats pel Cid en terres d'Orihuela i Xàtiva, Mundir de Lleida i al-Qádir de Valéncia tornaren a reconéixer el seu protectorat. Este domini sobre les taifes llevantines despertà el recel de Berenguer II, quin, al vore que no podia fer-se en eixos regnes musulmans, formà una gran coalició contra el Cid, pero este venç i apresonà al barceloní en el pinar de Tévar, al qual tornà la llibertat sense exigir-li rescat. El sometiment d'alguns alcaits i de Mundir i son fill, que mediant tribut pongueren Lleida, Tortosa i Dénia baix la protecció del Cid. En 1090 dominava pràcticament tot el Llevant espanyol. Eixe mateix any ajudà a Anfós VI en contra de Granada, pero una acció del Cid no fon be interpretada pel rei que tornà a enemistar-se en el Cid fins al punt d'intentar Anfós, en ajuda d'Aragó, Barcelona, Pisa i Gènova (1092), la conquesta de Valéncia, sense respectar el protectorat que sobre ella eixercia el Cid. Éste respongué en un atac devastador a terres de Calahorra i Nájera, les del seu enemic Garcia Ordóñez, açò obligà a Anfós a abandonar Valéncia per a acodir en ajuda del seu favorit. Mentrimentres en Valéncia és preparava una revolució contra lo rei al-Qádir, que dugué a la conquista de la bella ciutat. En absència del Cid, el cadí Ibn Yahháf conspirà contra al-Qádir i en favor dels almoràvits, que ya estaven en Alzira. Al-Qádir fugí i conseguí ocultar-se, pero fon descobert i assessinat (1092), Ibn Yahháf s'apoderà del seu tesor. Les fortalees de Valéncia foren entregades als almoràvits i la ciutat començà a regir-se per una comissió de notables. El Cid tornà dispost a venjar l'assessinat d'al-Qádir. Conquistà Yuballa. La guarnició almoràvit fon expulsada a Dénia. El Cid és convertí en Senyor de Valéncia. Els almoràvits és retiren sense combatre i el Cid establix una rodada duríssima a la ciutat, que és rendí lo 15 juny de 1094. Davant dels notables musulmans dictà un benigne estatut per al govern de la ciutat: ell seria juge suprem, pero els musulmans conservarien les seues propietats, la ciutat i la mesquita. Veent estable la seua situació en Valéncia, feu vindre a la seua dòna i als seus fills. Fins llavors el Cid no havia tengut conflictes armats en els almoràvits. Estos havien unificat tots els regnes taifes d'al-Andalus, excepte els de Valéncia, Saragossa, Lleida i Tortosa, els protegits pel Cid. En decembre de 1094 és produí un llògic i esperat atac contra Valéncia, participant un gran eixercit almoràvit a l'autoritat d'un nebot de l'emir Yñsuf ibn Tásufin. El Cid es mantingué deu dies a la defensiva darrere dels murs de la ciutat, al cap dels quals realisà una inesperada eixida i els derrotà per sancer en el Pla de Quart, apresonà a molts i agarrà un fabulós botí. En Quart i a mans del Cid, els almoràvits, fins llavors invencibles, conegueren la seua primera gran derrota en Espanya. El Cid decidix venjar a al-Qádir. Les sospites recaigueren sobre el cadí ibn Yahháf. Un tribunal musulmà condenà a ibn Yahháf a ser lapidat, pero el Cid, aplicant un Dret castellà, feu que fera mort en la foguera (Maig 1095). Pronte és produïren escarots, això feu que el Cid canvia-se l'estatut que havia concedit als musulmans per un atre menys tolerant que seria l'aplicat pels cristians en les seues conquistes durant el sigle XII. La mesquita major, fon convertida en iglésia i més tart en la catedral de Santa Maria (1097). En Bairén, el Cid i Pere I d'Aragó derrotaren per sancer al poderós eixercit almoràvit (Giner 1097). Segon gran victòria sobre els almoràvits. Els últims actes bèlics del Cid foren les conquistes d'Almenara i Murviedro (1098), en lo que el territori valencià quedà en una seguritat total. El Cid morí en Valéncia el 10 de juliol 1099. La seua viuda vixqué durant tres anys en Valéncia. Sitiada en 1101, Jimena demanà auxili a Anfós VI, que acodí en el seu socors i davant de quina presència els almoràvits es retiraren. Pero el monarca considerà impossible mantindre's en la plaça, molt alluntada de Castella, i ordenà que fora abandonada i incendiada (Maig 1102). Els restants mortals del Cid foren conduïts pels seus vassalls al monasteri de Sant Pere de Cardeña. Tres fills tingué el Cid de la seua dòna: Diego (1075), que mori en la batalla de Consuegra front als almoràvits (1097); Cristina, que casà en Ramiro de Navarra i de qui fill, Garcia Ramírez, seria rei; i Maria, que casà en Ramon Berenguer III el Gran, de Barcelona. El dumenge 10 de juliol de 1099, mor el Cid en Valéncia. Tota la cristiandat plorà la seua mort. La figura del Cid i les seues gestes mereixqueren l'honor de protagonisar el primer cantar de gesta de la lliteratura castellana, el Cantar del Meu Cid. No és Poema sino Cantar, ya que com a lletra d'una cançó ha de ser pres s i no text de poema. Aixina puix, El Cantar del Meu Cid, es una cançó recitada pels joglars d'aquells temps migevals. El text que mos ha arribat, es una transcripció d'un copiste al que li diuen Pere Abbat en un manuscrit del sigle XIV, conservat en la Biblioteca Nacional. Encara que hi ha quin n'opina que poguera ser l'autor i no un mer copiste. Es possible que ya existira un primitiu Cantar del Meu Cid en 1120, encara que el de millor contingut és el conservat de 1207. " Ya entra el Cid Ruy Díaz por Burgos; sesenta pendones le acompañan. Hombres y mujeres salen a verlo, los burgaleses y burgalesas se asoman a las ventanas: todos afligidos y llorosos. De todas las bocas sale el mismo lamento: ¡Oh Dios, qué buen vasallo si tuviese buen Señor! " Mío Çid Roy Díaz por Burgos entrove, En sue compaña sessaenta pendones; exien lo ver mugieres e varones, burgeses e burgesas por las finiestras sone. De las sus bocas todos dizían una razóne: " Dios, que buen vassallo, si oviese buen señore! "